The Beginnings of a Family
by Forever Young
Summary: Just a glimpse into that fateful day we all know happened, when Cinderella first met her new stepfamily. Could stand alone as it is or I may add on.
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella 

**I-The Move In**

"Now remember girls, this man is very successful and I want you on your best behavior" Lady Tremaine said, staring at her two young daughters Dresella and Anastasia as the carriage they were in continued down the road. Dresella immediately leaned forward, "Oh mother, will I get my own room finally?" she asked excitedly, as in the next moment she scowled, "and be away from this beast who has to kick me with her big feet all night" she added, turning to her sister, Anastasia.

Before their mother's recent remarriage, which was the reason they were leaving with all of their luggage packed on top of the carriage for the poor porter to deal with, both Anastasia and Dresella had had only a small room to themselves and they'd had to share two beds pushed together even. Neither of the two girls had liked this arrangement.

As Dresella's comment about her sister's feet continued to be followed by silence, the young girl frowned, "Hello! Miss Observant, I just insulted you, you should be getting angry right about now!" she said. Still nothing. "Anastasia, what is it?" her mother asked in only a half caring voice. The young red head sighed, "It's just...I miss dad" she said. Lady Tremaine quickly waved a hand in dismissal, "Oh there's not much to miss" she said, "He was a poor fool with hardly anything to his name. Now this new father of yours...".

"I don't want a new father" Anastasia mumbled. Her mother turned on her sharply, "What?!". The young girl wilted, "Nothing". Lady Tremaine kept her harsh stare leveled on her daughter for a bit longer to drive home how insolent a comment the young girl had made, before turning her attention out the carriage window. They soon arrived in front of the house and the carriage pulled to a stop. The porter promptly leapt from his perch to open the door.

Lady Tremaine exited first, with her two daughters right behind her. The front door of the house swung open and an amiable faced man with shining eyes stepped down the stairs and hugged his new wife. She faked such affection in return. "Well how was the trip?" he asked her, "Really, you should have allowed me to come and help you with your things".

"Not necessary at all, darling" Lady Tremaine replied, stepping out and glancing at the front of the house with a hungry, possessive look. She'd seen her new husbands stately manor before, of course, but she seemed to delight in every opportunity she could to remind herself that it was all hers now. Her husband, Sir Reginald Tremaine (ooc: just guessing at where the name comes from) turned to the two young girls standing near the carriage and graced them with a warm smile.

"Oh Calandre these must be your two daughters you told me about!" Reginald went on, and that was all his new wife had told him about them. "You know dear, I believe you forgot to mention their names to me" he continued, before smiling exclusively at the two girls, "and what are your names?" he asked them. Dresella and Anastasia both just stared silently for a while. The red headed sister spoke first. "A-Anastasia" she said in a small voice, glancing down at the ground; "and that's Dresella" she pointed.

Her sister turned annoyed and gave her a discreet jab of annoyance. Reginald didn't notice though and simply kept smiling. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you both, and don't worry I'll take great care of you and your mother. You're already like my own daughters this moment" he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. Dresella just kept a blank look, as if she didn't particularly need that favor done for her. Despite being the one the most against a new father, as she glanced up, Anastasia couldn't help being drawn in by the man's warm smile. A small smile began at the corner of her mouth, maybe he wouldn't be so bad.

"Father?". Everyone turned at the sound of the voice and looked at the owner of the voice, a small blonde headed girl with bright blue eyes. The first thing Anastasia noticed was how stunningly beautiful she must already appear to be to the young boys she had the pleasure of encountering, stunning even before one took in the gorgeous blue dress she wore, such to match her eyes. Slowly, and so no one noticed, Anastasia brought a hand up to feel her own straight, drab, red hair and glanced at her ordinary dress.

The young red head had to swallow a small lump of despair and sadness as she saw this. No boy would ever talk to her again if this was her new father's daughter. Not that they ever had before. Dresella appeared to noticed the same thing as her sister and her eyes narrowed.

"Ella. Come, come meet everybody" Reginald said, using his nickname for his daughter as greeted her with a small hug. "Calandre, you remember my mentioning my daughter, Cinderella to you?" Reginald inquired as he and the girl turned his wife's way. Lady Tremaine gave a fake pleasant smile, "Of course. So nice to meet you child" she replied. Cinderella looked a bit unsure at her new stepmother's detached manner, yet curtsied politely, "How do you do".

"and these are your new sisters" Reginald continued, indicating where Dresella and Anastasia still stood. The dark haired girl just threw her head slightly in an acknowledging nod. "I-I'm pleased to meet you" Cinderella said, once more caught of guard by the minimal greeting she received. Anastasia still stood there with her hands drawn in front of her unsurely, yet as Cinderella's gaze swept her way she decided that, though more beautiful than her, this girl did seem very friendly.

"H-Hello" the red head said timidly, "I'm Anastasia". She stepped forward extending a hand. Cinderella beamed and took it immediately, "Pleasure to meet you". Anastasia smiled, "Uh, that's Dresella" she said, since Dresella didn't seem about to offer to introduce herself anytime soon. Again, the only greeting given was a head nod.

"Darling are we going to stand here all day" Lady Tremaine said, cutting into the girls' introductions. Reginald was quick to stroll over and open the door, "Oh no of course not, after you my sweet" he said, indicating for his wife to go first. Lady Tremaine brushed past the doorway and into the splendid home, another smile of satisfaction coming over her face. It was all hers!

Dresella quickly brushed past and followed her mother. Still standing next to Anastasia, Cinderella took her arm as they walked into the house and the two of them paused where Dresella was standing. "Oh I just know we're going to have such fun together as sisters" Cinderella said, a bright smile on her face ever since Anastasia's attempt at saying hello had caused her to feel more comfortable after the stiff greeting she got from the others.

"Ooh, you have to come see my horse" she went on. Anastasia looked interested, "You have a horse?". Cinderella nodded her head excitedly, "Oh I just know he'll love you both, come on". She took both of her new stepsisters' hands and prepared to lead them off when Lady Tremaine walked by. "Come along girls, we'll get you settled into your rooms" she said. Dresella quickly obeyed her mother and followed after her. "Thank goodness!" she whispered to herself when she was out of earshot, thankful that she'd been spared the boring trip of going to see Miss Beautiful's dumb horse.

Anastasia paused unsurely where she was standing next to Cinderella, confused as to what to do. Going with Cinderella to see the horse did sound like fun, and maybe she'd even get to ride--

"Anastasia" Lady Tremaine called again, the annoyance at either of her daughters not obeying her immediately present in her voice despite her best efforts at refinement. Even under a false polite front, Anastasia knew that tone in her mother's voice and, with a quick smile of apology to Cinderella, darted off to obey immediately and follow her mother and sister up the stairwell. Though the red headed girl did glance back over her shoulder a few times at Cinderella.

Cinderella just smiled back each time, and Anastasia attempted to return the smile, though the curious want to get to know her stepsister better was warring with the slight jealousy over her beautiful features. Neither of the conflicting thoughts were able to make sense in the confused little girl's head as she followed her mother up the stairwell.

Maybe it would all become less confusing as she got to know her new sister and father. Provided she was afforded the opportunity to keep this father and he wasn't taken away like the last one had been.


	2. II

A'N: Yeah I couldn't leave it at just a one shot either :) 

**II- Acceptance**

"Hey look at me, I don't have to be anywhere near you!". Anastasia rolled her eyes as Dresella once again popped her head in and out of the doorway of her _very own _room while she taunted her sister. Dresella stuck her tongue out at her sister once more and then disappeared within the doorway. Anastasia frowned and was about to shoot back a comment, when at that moment Lady Tremaine came back to check that her daughters were bedding themselves down properly after having left just long enough to answer some annoying question put to her by some servant of the household.

"Dresella, stop that at once!" Lady Tremaine said in a level, yet firm tone. "Now both of you get to bed immediately. Would you like your new father to kick us all to the street because your unrefined urchins?". Both of the girls lowered their heads accordingly at their mother's reprimand. A light hearted laugh sounded from a little down the hallway and Reginald Tremaine walked up to where his new wife stood. "Dearest, you musn't tease the girls like that, you know I would never do such a thing" Reginald said putting an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Lady Tremaine smiled back, "Well I'd hate for you to think badly of the girls after just meeting them" she said.

"Oh nothing could make me think badly of these two little angels" Reginald replied with a smile to both girls. Anastasia smiled back a bit and Dresella seemed to puff up more from the praise than the smile Reginald sent her way.

"Father, are you going to tell me a story now?" Cinderella asked, walking up. Reginald smiled, "Why of course Ella" he said, as if just then remembering that he had promised his daughter such, "Come along Dresella, Anastasia, you can listen as well" he went on cheerfully, "and don't worry about falling asleep, I'm sure two such fairies as yourselves aren't too heavy for me to carry back to your rooms" he winked.

Despite herself, and the reaction she knew it would cause from her mother, Anastasia giggled at her stepfather's antics. Her mother sighed. "Oh, why I hope telling the girls a story is alright with you Calandre" Reginald continued, turning to his wife. She just smiled as best she was able. Truth be told the whole idea sounded silly and useless to her, but if it pleased her new rich husband who held her inheritance, than so be it.

"Of course, if you wish it dear" she replied. With permission given, Reginald took up both Dresella and Anastasia's hands and walked with them towards Cinderella's room. Once out of view of her husband, Lady Tremain rolled her eyes skyward in annoyance and turned to go inform the servants in the kitchen that she wished for a cup of tea.

* * *

"and so the prince and the princess retired to their castle, pleased at the grand job that they had done for the small woodland creatures which inhabited the forest surrounding their lands" Reginald finished the story and glanced at the three very awake little girls around him. Cinderella just lay with her head resting on her father's arm as he read. Anastasia sat by the foot of the bed with her hands patiently folded in front of her, and slight wondering and awestruck look on her face as she imagined the life the prince and princess must enjoy getting to ride amongst cute forest animals all day and all the villagers loving them.

Dresella was examining her fingernails, the story having lost her interest halfway through. "You know, not everyone lives in a castle" she said, "Why is it all the stories only write about the royalty". Reginald smiled at his stepdaughter, "Well you see Dresella, it is entirely possible that royalty pays for the writers to write their stories and so there's probably a connection" he grinned. Seeing that the girls didn't quite catch his little joke, he continued, "and as for passed down fairy tales, they just always do".

"I think it's wonderful to imagine how princes and princess live" Cinderella sighed dreamily. Reginald hugged his daughter, "Well you know you and your sisters are not far off from that, what with the generous inheritance I am blessed enough to live under".

"Does that mean you think we'll marry a prince one day?" Anastasia asked hopefully. Back living under lesser conditions such a thought had never occurred to her. Dresella scoffed, "With those big feet, he wouldn't have you!" she said.

"Now Dresella" Reginald frowned, "That's not nice, and it is entirely possible that one of you may very well catch a member of the royal family's eye. Why I do believe the young prince would be about your ages, but of course you wouldn't want to marry him just because he was the prince would you?" he asked, "What if you didn't care for his manners?".

"I'd console myself with the money" Dresella answered quickly, unbeknownst to Reginald giving an answer very much inline with her own mother's line of thought on such matters. Reginald smiled at his stepdaughters supposed teasing, "Well that will only work so far I'm afraid before harsh reality sets in" he answered, ruffling Dresella's hair a bit. The dark haired girl fixed it the moment he was done.

"I think as long as he was nice, I wouldn't care what the Prince's manners were" Anastasia said, "after all even I don't remember everything your suppose to do properly". Reginald chuckled and pulled the red head to him for a hug, "Well at least you're looking for the right qualities" he said. Anastasia found herself grinning up at Reginald in genuine joy. She seemed to come to a decision right then and there as she smiled up at her stepfather.

"Do you know what my father used to call me?" she asked, in an almost quite tone. Reginald looked puzzled and shook his head, "No what?" he asked. "He'd call me Annie" Anastasia told him with a smile. Reginald nodded, "Oh...well do you mind if I borrow it and call you Annie as well?" he asked. With her smile growing, Anastasia shook her head, "No, in fact I think I'd like it" she said. Reginald grinned full force as the real meaning of what Anastasia was telling him was not lost on him.

"and I'm allowed to call you father, right?" Anastasia asked. Reginald chuckled, "More like I would be highly insulted if you didn't" he said, hugging Anastasia and Dresella to him once more as he also swept Cinderella into the hug. Dresella even found a small smile floating across her face, even if for the most part her independent, detached attitude withheld. Reginald smiled, "So, any other nicknames I should know about?" he asked, glancing at Dresella.

The dark haired girl shook her head, "No, mother says proper girls have no need to go changing their full names. Anastasia only allowed our old father to give her a nickname because she wasn't as proper as she should have been" Dresella replied. Anastasia frowned, Dresella was such their mother's little girl and she couldn't understand it, Anastasia herself was intimidated by her mother...but then she was the one always having to be yelled at for misconduct.

"Does 'not as proper' include horse riding?" Cinderella asked Anastasia with an amused smile, aware that even she herself didn't always fit society's demands, "because maybe tomorrow we can go see my horse and be 'not that proper' together". Anastasia all out beamed, and for that moment wasn't even aware of how much more beautiful than her her stepsister still was. "And maybe Dresella could even put away her manners for the day and join us" Cinderella sent another smile to her other stepsister.

"Forget it" Dresella said, "I wouldn't join you ragamuffins for the world! I'll stay at home and keep mother proud with me" she exclaimed. Reginald chuckled at his three girls and hugged them once more. "Well it'll probably make your mother very happy that she'll at least have one little helper left" he said to Dresella. The dark haired girl smiled to herself, mother being pleased with only her did not sound too bad.

After that, Reginald reminded himself of his own responsibilities as a gentleman and father of three now and quickly turned his attention to tucking Cinderella in and then escorting Dresella and Anastasia back where they were suppose to be, headed towards sleep.


	3. III

**III- The Accident**

As time passed, Reginald Tremaine was pleased to see little Anastasia, or "Annie", open up more and more. The girl had the most wonderful of smiles and Reginald was of the opinion she should show them off more often, which she was.

He felt less success with Dresella. The girl seemed to like him just fine, but she still shadowed her mother for all the hours of the day that she could (not that there was anything wrong with that of course) and seemed so serious, Reginald wondered that she'd allowed herself a childhood at all.

He'd tried to coax her to go riding more with Anastasia and Cinderella, but the girl seemed uninterested, so Reginald's next task had been indoor activities, perhaps she was the studious type that wanted to take up Chess. That attempt had fallen flat as well.

As of a bright sunny day about a month after his remarriage, Reginald Tremaine was at a loss as to what to try next. With a sigh, he turned his attention to watching Cinderella give Anastasia a lesson in some of the finer points of horse grooming.

The young blonde glanced up, to tell Anastasia something about the way to brush the mane, when she froze and gasped a delightful gasp as she saw something behind Anastasia. The red head turned quickly to see what had captured her step-sister's interest and found young Arthur, one of the castle guard's sons, approaching!

Anastasia immediately straightened up and smiled her best smile, though she was still curious as to why ever he would be here in the first place.

"Hello Arthur" Cinderella greeted the other boy politely. Anastasia just smiled. "Did, you have a note for my father again?" the blonde next inquired, remembering that one time the young boy had visited the estate to deliver a note from the castle, even if that was usually the royal messenger's job.

The story behind the occurrence was quite the gossip stirrer for a week or so, apparently young Arthur had physically tripped and knocked down the poor royal messenger in order to essentially steal his message meant for Sir Tremaine. Then the indecent young man (as he was called for a bit) rushed off with the message himself and delivered it.

Many in town thought it a ploy to get at seeing one of the three Tremaine girls, and many said there wasn't much of a guessing game as to which one.

It is a sad occurrence that many gossiping women do not pay attention to their surroundings when spinning their tales, otherwise this group might have done best not to say their statements when young Anastasia was just around the corner, having been told to wait while her mother was in one of the shops. Dresella had insisted on following her inside in the hopes of working her mother over to buy her something.

This was the reason, that now, all Anastasia could manage to young Arthur was a smile, feeling her chances already shot.

Arthur shook his head to Cinderella's question, "Oh no Miss Cinderella" he said, "I am actually here to inquire if you have any colts that might be right for training as horses of the royal family" he said. "The royal family has overlooked the fact that as of late they own too many stallions".

It was implied, "and not enough mares", but to add in that little statement in these ladies company would have been highly indecent. Really, with the properness of both ladies and gentlemen at the time, it was possible none of the three children on the verge of their less innocent ages really knew why there weren't colts for the training at the castle.

Either way, it was grand honor for Sir Tremaine's household. Both Mother and Father will be well pleased! The thought occurred to Anastasia. Oh she just lived to see the joy that would spread across their faces! Even her mother would be forced to drop her proper attitude and possibly give a bold smile!

Plus...Arthur might even think well of her...despite the fact she wasn't as beautiful as Cinderella! Oh!

"I shall deliver your message Arthur!" Anastasia cried in joy, leaping up. "Annie, no!" Cinderella cried, seeing her step-sister's mistake in such a bold move even as the red head did not.

The horse they were tending reared up, startled. In another not so great move, Anastasia grabbed at the reigns to try and stop the beast, but was merely flung, by such actions, straight under the path of the frightened animal.

The young girl hadn't time to even scream as, in her shock, she beheld the shadow of the great animal above her and the front legs coming down...

Yet with a blur and slightly audible grunt of pain, the horse was pulled aside towards where Arthur stood. Having much experience with horses, the young boy knew exactly what to do and grabbed the reigns along with the first set of hands as the horse came down over near him.

With a jerk, mingled with gentle pattings and soothings, the horse was quieted. Cinderella and Anastasia both shakily took stock of the entire situation now that the split second chaos had ended.

Arthur stood over near the horse, still patting and calming it, and over near him...

Oh! Both girls' hearts stopped for a moment, for there half stood Sir Reginald Tremaine, no longer holding the reigns as he had been and hunched from where he had received quite a nasty kick when pulling the great animal aside.

"Father!", Cinderella was at his side at a moment, as Anastasia remained where she was, frozen in horrible shock, guilt and worry. Sir Tremaine grimaced, trying to say some word of encouragement, yet couldn't stop himself from collapsing to his knees.

"Arthur! The doctor, quick!" Cinderella next exclaimed, turning her wide eyes to the young man standing before them in his own form of shock. With a quick nod, and willing himself to motion, the boy was off, streaking away from the Tremaine estate and down the path to town as fast as he his young legs would carry him.

While still standing in her shocked state, staring unblinkingly at where Cinderella knelt next to her...to their father...Anastasia heard the horrid shriek from the front entrance of the manor. "Mother! Come quick he's been hurt!".

With a hurried rush, two other figures soon joined the pair huddled near the ground, and still Anastasia couldn't move, not even as her mother's accusing gaze took in both her and Cinderella.

"What have you two done?!".

At that, finally, Anastasia broke, and ran, as if she would run from the whole situation, convince herself it wasn't happening. She ran towards the back of the stables.


	4. IV

**IV- Tragedy**

The fact that Lady Tremaine walked from one end of the many parlors about the mansion over to the wall length window after having walked over to that end not long before counted as pacing for her. She moved off from the window after only a little bit as well. Anastasia and Dresella sat on the couch by the wall, watching their mother's pacing. While over her little outburst of earlier, Anastasia hadn't completely done away with the feelings of guilt over what had happened, and she watched her mother with a worried expression.

It was unwise, she knew it was unwise, but the girl couldn't help herself. "Are you ok mot--". The sentence didn't even fully leave Anastasia's lips before her mother turned to her sharply, that once statement spoken to break the silence that had spanned since the accident was also enough to break the uneasy truce. Now her mother's full anger was raging.

"What were you thinking?!" she said, "what lady fritters her time away on horses when there are far more lady like activities to be engaged in! Now your father is injured because of you, do you want us to end up out in the street?!".

"It's not her fault" a timid yet surprised voice said. All three of the room's occupants turned to see Cinderella, with very red eyes, coming from where she had been watching over her father from the doorway as the doctor examined his injuries. Lady Tremaine frowned. "It was an accident, mother, that's all" Cinderella continued. It was the first time the girl had used the title and it was lost on Lady Tremaine in the emotion of the moment.

No matter how much work both Dresella and, more so, Anastasia, may need they were still her own daughters and to an extent Lady Tremaine was unable to think of them as anything but perfect. Cinderella, on the other hand, was under no such restrictions. Lady Tremaine's frown deepened. She seemed to be trying to format an answer that would fit the treatment of her husband and provider's daughter, when the doctor interrupted everyone by walking into the room behind Cinderella.

The girl stepped out of the way and no one was comforted by the look on the doctor's face. "Lady Tremaine, I wonder if I might speak to you in private" he said softly. The lady of the manor nodded slowly, "Yes, of course". She followed the doctor from the room. All three girls watched the two go.

"I--I don't like his look" Anastasia said softly, worry evident in her voice. She turned to face Cinderella again, "How--how did he seem?" she asked softly. The blonde glanced down, "Not good...". Anastasia turned her gaze forward once more. She slowly closed her eyes, "What have I done?" she said.

Cinderella was immediately by her step sister's side, "You didn't do anything, Anastasia, of course you didn't" she reassured, "it was an accident". Dresella frowned, "Mother was right, you two shouldn't have been messing with that horse!". Cinderella sent her a shocked look that she would say such a harsh statement. Anastasia merely looked down, seeming to take in and agree with her sister's statement...she shouldn't have been messing with that horse, she shouldn't have leapt up like she did.

The doctor and Lady Tremaine returned and all three girl's looked up to greet them. The doctor gave a quick nod in parting to them and with words which sounded like, "...so sorry" exited the mansion escorted out by Lady Tremaine. All three girls slowly rose from their spots in the time it took before she came back again into the room.

"Is everything...alright mother" Dresella said. Lady Tremaine's expressions seemed to harden into a more stoic expression and what she said was the last any expected of her, "Cinderella, that vile horse of yours in to be sold immediately" she said in an even tone, "We can't afford to keep him anyway and besides...".

Cinderella felt she couldn't have been cut lower than to imagine such a thing. "Oh no, please!" she begged, rushing over to her step mother's side, "you can't sell...".

Lady Tremaine would hear of no argument though, "Well after your father has left us destitute we have to have some means of income, even temporary". It took a moment for the meaning of such words to make it through to all three girls. As soon as it did, though, Dresella looked thoughtful, as if pondering through what her mother was thinking of how would they live now. Anastasia felt her grip on reality slip away into a strange sort of haze. Cinderella looked horrified and rushed from the room up the stairs to the room her father was still laying in.

Lady Tremaine took both her daughters hands and followed, still Anastasia could barely respond from the haze that seemed to have descended on her. Even as they entered the room and stood aloof as Cinderella cried her eyes out on the blanket of the bed where her...their...father lay. Anastasia looked in that direction, saw the bed, the form upon it, her step sisters grief stricken form, yet still none of it seemed real and she could only stand there by her mother's side in a stoic silence. She'd lost her father...again. She opened herself up to her new father and now he was...was...

After what seemed an eternity, Lady Tremaine spoke. "I suppose, if you were willing to do your part so that we could alleviate the staff and servants, we might keep the horse" she said to the child by the bed. Cinderella could bear little other heartache in her life and quickly nodded, "Yes, yes of course, anything to help us keep him" she said, turning her wet and grief stricken eyes of pleading to this woman who now held her entire life in her hands.

"and..." the small girl's voice went on, "Bruno, our dog, we...can't". Lady Tremaine scoffed and turned from the room, "As I said, if you do your part" she answered, "but he mustn't bother Lucifer too much". Dresella quickly followed on her mother's heels as she left the room. Still Anastasia stood there. Cinderella's gaze turned to take in her step sister and at that moment the red head seemed to snap from her daze. The chocking sound of a sob trying to break free sounded in the stillness of the room.

Cinderella rose to comfort her step sister and just as Anastasia took a step to possibly accept such, her mother's harsh words sounded, "Anastasia, come along". She paused. Cinderella gave a small smile, "Oh you can let her wait a while" she said in what was meant to be a kind and cheering up statement. "Anastasia!" her mother's call came again.

At that moment, deep down, the child wanted nothing more than to fly to her step sister's comfort, for the two of them to make it through this hard time together, but...a division had been put into the household she knew, even at this young she knew, and...she'd lost a father, she couldn't loose her mother too. For the sake of her own survival. She wanted a sister's love more than a mother's but...she needed a mother's love more than a sister's.

So, the girl frowned, "How dare you says such things about my mother!" she tried to sound as stern as both her own mother and Dresella would. It didn't work perfectly though, and as Cinderealla looked only a bit shocked, Anastasia's frown softened, "I...I have to go...with her" she said softly, before putting her mask back up and walking out of the room to where her mother waited. She knew it was only a matter of time before she got better at this.

Cinderella watched her go and a slow soft sigh escaped her. She realized why Anastasia had made the choice she had, yet it still saddened her to loose the one step sister who had shown a chance of a relationship with her. It seemed she had lost absolutely everything on this one day.


End file.
